


Not Your Average Holiday

by starlitpurple



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karone cheers up a sick Ashley on a Valentine's Day away from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purplestripe66](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Purplestripe66).



> This is the last of five ficlets I wrote this past week for a personal challenge in which I asked my friends list(s) on Livejournal and Dreamwidth for prompts. This is my response to Purplestripe66's request. Happy Valentine's Day!

Ashley opened her puffy eyes at the light knock on the door, watching as Karone quietly let herself in.

"Hey," she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

Ashley smiled faintly. "A little better than yesterday, at least," she said, her voice slightly hoarse from all the coughing.

She'd contracted a Karovan childhood virus and had been cooped up in one of the rooms they'd been given during their stay on KO-35 for the past few days. They'd given her vaccinations for several of their main strains, but they'd overlooked that one because until now, it had only turned up in children.

"They said it's only supposed to last up to five days," Karone reassured, brushing Ashley's hair away from her face and kissing her forehead as she sat beside her.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, and I'm not as nauseous anymore, thankfully."

"Good."

Ashley scooted over and Karone shifted, pulling her legs up on the bed as she leaned back against the headboard. Ashley waited until she was situated and then curled up against her side with her head in Karone's lap. They sat there quietly, for a moment, Karone running her fingers through Ashley's hair.

"Isn't there a holiday today? On Earth, I mean?" Karone voice was soft as she spoke. "I know Cassie mentioned something last week, but she didn't explain what it was."

Ashley frowned. "What day s'it?"

"I think today is February the fourteenth on Earth. At least, according to DECA anyway, but she didn't have much information about customary Earth holidays either."

Ashley smiled. "Valentine's Day...aww, and I'm all stuffy and bedridden," she sulked. "I'm sorry Karone, this isn't the way I'd have liked to have spent our first Valentine's Day together."

Karone chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss her temple. "It's okay. I didn't even know what it was. I'd have over looked it, but Andros said that I should give you something to signify how much you meant to me."

Ashley looked up at her. "Aww, he did?"

Of course Andros had known. The Earth rangers had told him about Valentine's Day the first time it came around after they'd joined him on the Megaship. She hadn't missed the small gift he'd pressed into Zhane's hand just before he'd kissed him on the bridge-at a time when they thought they'd been alone.

Thankfully they hadn't seen her though, she wouldn't have wanted the moment ruined because of a late night trip to the Synthetron. But she couldn't help eavesdropping when she saw the two of them standing closer than she'd ever seen them around the team.

A violet flash interrupted her thoughts and she watched as Karone's magic took the form of a purple heart, glowing dimly in the already lit room. Karone reached out and pushed it down, guiding it to sit over Ashley's chest.

"For you," she told her softly. "I know it's not much... I wasn't sure what to give you, so..." She shrugged.

Ashley reached up to touch it, surprised that she could, and smiled brightly. "Karone, it's beautiful."

"It's my heart for you," she told her as she reached out and closed Ashley's fingers around it. "And it's yours, for as long as you'll have it."

Ashley squeezed the little heart, making it glow momentarily brighter, as tears sparkled in her already watery eyes. "*Always*."

Karone's eyes were bright as she replied. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ashley."

"Thank y-you," Ashley barely got out before she sneezed. "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me."

She sat up and pulled Karone in for a hug. "If I weren't sick, I'd kiss you."

Karone giggled. "I don't know if I'd be susceptible to it, and Andros said we had it when we were younger anyway. I don't think you're supposed to get it again once you've had it once."

"Still," Ashley said, pulling away. "I don't want to risk it."

She reached out to guide the heart, still floating beside them, over so that it was between them, it's faint glow lighting their faces. It brightened at her touch and she smiled.

"I love you," she whispered, pressing her fingers to her lips and then touching them to the heart.

Karone mimicked her movement, kissing her fingers and then touching them instead to Ashley's chest. "I love you too."


End file.
